


uhaw

by friedchickai



Series: paps ni baks [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: "gagalingan ko talaga."





	uhaw

**Author's Note:**

> dlsu setting wag niyo sumbong HAHAHAHAHA btw goks is building ng mga ccs (college of computer studies) students sorry rin sa title wala talaga ako maisip lmao
> 
> medyo based sa [tweet](https://twitter.com/bbyboyfranz/status/1082096799748284418) na to. thanks tin for the inspiration!!!!

“bading.”

tanggap naman ni kyungsoo sa sarili niya yun kaya agad siyang lumingon kay baekhyun na may tinuturo gamit ang nguso niya. pagkadako ng tingin sa subject ay halos mapanganga siya dahil papasok lang naman sa classroom si sehun oh na first ever college crush niya.

nagstart yun 3 years ago noong lpep na annual college orientation para sa mga frosh students ng dlsu. 2 days for the block to get to know each other through activities at university tour na rin. blockmate niya si sehun oh na naging usap usapan agad ng buong batch nila ng college of computer studies dahil sa angking kagwapuhan nito. bilang instant papi ng goks, lapitin si sehun ng mga babae, lalaki, at kahit ng mga pusa ng la salle na naging parte na ng unibersidad.

hindi naman sila masisisi ni kyungsoo dahil kahit sino namang maencounter ni sehun ay malalaglagan talaga ng salawal. malas lang nila dahil hindi sila, kundi si kyungsoo ang isa sa mga chosen ones na naging blockmate ng instant papi ng goks. pero sa kasamaang palad ay malas din si kyungsoo dahil hindi naman siya parte ng clique ni sehun.

tahimik kasi ang lalaki at dalawang tao lang ang nagtiyaga na kaibiganin ito. si chanyeol park at jongin kim. pero hindi na sila pag-uusapan ni kyungsoo dahil wala naman siyang pake sa dalawang yun.

at ayun na nga.

isang taon lang sila naging blockmate ni sehun dahil nagshift ang kuya mong kyungsoo dahil hindi naman talaga siya pinanganak para maging programmer. but since ayaw niyang masayang ang mga units na naipon noong comsci student pa siya ay within the college na course lang din siya nagtransfer. at doon naman sila naging close ni baekhyun byun na agad siyang winelcome with open arms. 

simula nung nagtransfer siya ay hindi na sila ganoong nagkakasalubong ni sehun sa goks. na kebs lang din naman kay kyungsoo dahil hindi naman talaga sila naging close at sobrang bilang lang sa daliri sa isang kamay ang mga interactions nila.

(e.g. basicon class. a minute before magstart ng class pumasok si sehun na mukhang galing sa cr? kaya tiyaga siyang naghanap ng vacant seat. na coincidentally ay ang seat sa left ni kyungsoo kaya agad niyang pinuntahan yun at tinanong ang kinikilig na pwet ng maliit. “may nakaupo ba dito?” 

muntik nang mapatango si kyungsoo for some reason [ibang tanong ata ang nasa isip niya non?] kaya agad niyang minaniobra ang ulo at umiling like an idiot na hindi alam kung ano ba talaga ang gagawin. 

nagsmile naman si sehun bago umupo at ipatong ang phone at ballpen niya sa desk ng upuan.

ngiting tagumpay na sana si kyungsoo buong period nang biglang dumating ang prof at inannounce na lilipat sila ng room dahil sira ang projector. 

tangina naman talaga.)

back to the present time at nakanganga pa rin siya kay sehun na nakaupo na sa fourth row sa tabi ng backdoor. na mukhang mag-isa at walang sabit na kasama. huh.

narealize niya lang na nakanganga siya nang isara ni baekhyun mismo ang bibig niya na talagang pinisil ang lips niya together.

halos duraan niya ang kaibigan nang titigan niya ito. “kailangan talaga hawakan lips ko? saan nanggaling kamay mo?”

inirapan lang siya ng gaga. “sa pwet mo. pero bat nga andito yang ex mo?”

“ex talaga?” nagkibit balikat lang siya matapos sulyapan ang ex…crush. “medyo floating class kasi to. kahit anong college pwede. yang utak mo ba nasa ulo mo pa rin?”

“eh bat ang sungit mo??” 

bilang resident chikadora ng goks ay napalakas ang boses ni baekhyun doon dahilan para pagtinginan sila ng ibang mga kaklase. including sehun… na nanliit nang kaunti ang mga mata bago lumaki nang marecognize si kyungsoo. nginitian siya nito nang tipid bago bumalik sa pagsscroll sa kung anuman ang nasa cellphone nito.

nag-init ang tenga ni kyungsoo kasabay ng pamumula ng buong mukha nito na agad namang pinoint out ni baekhyun. pinisil din nito slight ang bilbil niya at tiningnan siya nang nakakaloko. “muling ibalik na ba ito, bading?”

tinampal niya naman agad ito sa pisngi bago isubsob ang sariling mukha sa mga kamay niya.

_sehun oh, ano na naman toh._

***

hindi naman siya attached or in love (yes, big word) kay sehun oh dahil bilang malandi ay marami na ring nagdaang gwapo sa mga panaginip niya. pero may something special? kasi sa orig blockmate dahil ito ang una niyang nagustuhan pagtapak ng college. bonus na rin na mabait ito kahit mukhang nuknukan ng sungit.

at hindi rin siya umaasa na may magbabago this time dahil ano naman kung magkaklase sila ulit???

salamat lord sa pa-eye candy pero tanggap naman ni kyungsoo sa sarili niya na hindi para sa kanya ang mga lalaking katulad non. sad man isipin pero ganun talaga kaharsh ang reality.

pero hindi naman magiging harsh si kyungsoo sa sarili niya dahil marunong siyang mag-appreciate ng mga ganung nilalang kaya never niyang pinagkaitan ang mga yun ng mga compliments na deserve deserve naman talaga nila.

tulad ngayon.

tambay sila sa agno before ng next class nila (class w/ papi ng goks) @ 11 kaya bumili muna sila ng bacsilog ni ate rica at nagchikahan under the sun. buti na lang talaga at nagshorts si kyungsoo ngayon, tamang tama sa lumalagablab na weather na mukhang nakikipagsabayan pa sa hotness ng crush niya. oo, hindi na ex. bumalik na ang dapat bumalik. sorry, seonho. tapos na ang panahon mo.

“kahapon lang aarte arte ka jan tapos ngayon ang kire kire mo na. ganun ka talaga kauhaw kay oh?”

“ikaw ba hindi ka mauuhaw sa adonis na yon?” agad na sagot naman niya. subo sa bacsilog. tigil. subo ulit. salita. “alam mo pag nagsex kami nun, gagalingan ko talaga.”

halos mabuga naman ni baekhyun ang bacon, itlog, at kanin na kinakain kasi _putangina._ putanginang bibig yan.

“beh, naririnig mo ba mga sinasabi mo ngayon?” akalain mo nga naman. kung hindi kilala ni baekhyun ang kaibigan ay iisipin talaga niyang hindi makabasag pinggan ito. bukod kasi sa mala-anghel na features ay ilap si kyungsoo sa mga taong hindi niya gaanong kaclose. pero well.. close sila at alam niya kung ganito ito kabarubal. hindi na to bago sa kanila pero natatawa pa rin siya. “‘pag nagsex’? baka ‘kung magsex’. tumataas naman ata mga pangarap mo, bakla.”

nagkibit balikat lang ang kyungsoo. “sabi nga nila, dream big.”

“joke.” pahabol nito na may kasama pang irap. “di ka naman mabi—“

“kyungsoo?”

dito na talaga nabuga ni baekhyun nang tuluyan ang bacsilog (sorry, ate rica) dahil nakatayo lang naman si sehun oh sa tabi ng table nila. na nakatingin kay kyungsoo expectantly.

kung malakas ang loob ng kaibigan kanina na magpalaganap ng kabarubalan ay tameme ito ngayon na na nakatingala sa kaklase. 

matapos linisin nang mabilisan ang nagkalat na bacsilog ay siniko niya si kyungsoo para maalis sa loading moment nito. 

“u-uy! sehun! hello!” halos mapafacepalm si baekhyun sa kaibigan. jusko. jesus take the wheel.

“nabasa niyo ba yung post ni sir sa fb group?”

“nagpost siya?” muntanga na tanong ni kyungsoo pabalik. “nagpost ba?” 

“kakapost lang actually. freecut daw ngayon e.” sagot ni sehun na nakangiti. kailan pa natutong ngumiti nang ganito tong hayop na to. masyadong pakilig. “hanap daw ng groupmates for next meeting.”

“oh. wala ka pa group?” 

“very intellectual, kyungsoo. very good ka talaga.” sarcastic na sagot ni baekhyun. “joke. kaya nga siya nagtatanong e.” inakbayan niya ang kaibigan at hinimas himas ang braso nito. ramdam niya kasing any moment now ay makukurot na siya ni kyungsoo. 

tinitigan lang siya ng kaibigan bago ibaling kay sehun ang pagtingin. nuks. ver apt.

“kaming dalawa lang naman nito e. go lang. ilang members ba need?” tanong ni kyungsoo. na pigil na pigil ang kilig dahil kanina pa siya nakatingala kay sehun ano ba. kung ibang sitwasyon to ay malamang nasa heaven na siya. pero wholesome lang tayo dito.

“three max. sure ba okay lang sayo? okay lang naman kung mas gusto niyong kayong dalawa lang. hanap na lang ako ibang—“

“okay lang!” mabilis na sagot ni kyungsoo. teka, halata bang very eager siya dun? sandale, kailangang itone down. “freeloader naman tong si baek e. kaya parang tayong dalawa lang din.”

dramatic na napahawak sa dibdib si baekhyun at napailing sa kaibigan. kailangan talagang manghatak ng iba pababa para maingat ang status niya? iba rin e. pero bilang bestfriend of the century ay sinakyan niya na lang ang trip ni kyungsoo. kung saan siya masaya. “true yun. kayong dalawa na lang. single naman ata kayo pareho.”

“…”

“…wag mo na pansinin yan. hindi dapat nakikinig sa mga freeloader.” save ni kyungsoo at nginitian ang dating blockmate. “pero no worries. kami bahala sayo.”

“okay.” napakamot sa batok si sehun na parang.. nahihiya? pero nginitian siya nito pabalik bago tumuro sa likod, signal para magpaalam sa dalawa. ilalabas na sana ni kyungsoo ang inner kilig niya nang humarap si sehun ulit at sinabing, “nice seeing you ulit, kyungsoo.”

gusto sanang sabihin ni kyungsoo na _nasa goks lang naman tayo ever since_ pero wala na siyang time dun dahil gusto na lang niyang matunaw. at sumigaw.

ngiti lang ang naireply niya kay sehun bago ito tuluyang umalis. humarap siya kay baekhyun at ginrab ang mga balikat nito.

“baek,” dramatic na panimula ni kyungsoo. with imaginary uhog at luha. “gagalingan ko talaga.”

masakit pero alam niyang deserve niya ang batok na nakuha.

**Author's Note:**

> gawin ko series just in case ganahan ako magdrabble?? anw mas baeksoo pala siya than sesoo huhu sowwy


End file.
